


Year 2

by Souja



Series: Birds on the Radio [1]
Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Casually chills in your bros house, Gen, Me months ago: I should start putting these up, Me now: Oh damn haha, Radiostation AU, You ever wake up and forget where you are? that, its just fluff and light teasings my dudes, real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souja/pseuds/Souja
Summary: A series made with @DesFraisesParTout who is fantasticIn this world, the characters live on a tiny island that seems more intent on becoming the next Atlantis than ever explaining those things that live in the woods near the old temple.Their lives are intertwined by the beats of music played from one particular radio station.
Relationships: Karasuma Eishi & Sagisawa Rei
Series: Birds on the Radio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Year 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desFraisesPartout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/gifts).



> Eishi Karasuma -- College student by day, radio host by night. Full Time housemate to one Rei Sagisawa 
> 
> Rei Sagisawa -- if grace and beauty had a child then dropped that child in a vat of memes, but also gave them lots of money

\--

_Rei. Eishi. A slight change in normal._

\--

Eishi froze, suddenly startled awake by the old cuckoo striking twelve. Black hands roamed around the yellowed face while bird reliefs stuck in silent take off. A yet-unfinished assignment fluttered small waves under a small kitchen fan. It was quiet. It was _late._

He stood too quickly, cracking his back and narrowly avoiding the elbow of the speckled countertop. Then he stooped and started to pack his bag. _His things, where were his things?_

“Yo, wake up,” he barked, shaking off sleep and sheathing his notebook, “I need a ride.” 

From across the tabletop strewn with books, a mess of curls yawned. Rei blinked, rudely 'yo’d’ awake. His chin rested on a splayed palm, his hair out of its tie and falling freely. Eishi missed whatever face followed, focused instead on corralling straggling papers under the tiny dining table. Something niggled in the back of his mind, a blurry memo that hadn’t quite formed enough for him to be able to properly recall. But the chair screeched as Rei rose, and the thought was chased away by sleepy mumbling. “It’s late, Eishi. Where'd you before?” 

For a moment there was silence as Eishi's brow quirked at his boss. Rei, for his part, looked just as puzzled. He ran fingers through his fingers then muttered quiet rebukes about nonsense sentences. 

A bite danced on the tip of his tongue, something tiptoeing the border of unkind, but Eishi let it go in a rare stroke of kindness. “Home,” he hummed instead, settling on his knees, “It’s late. Gull’s at work and I don’t wanna bother him.” 

“But you can bother me?” 

“We both know you’re barely a person.” 

Rei snorted but said nothing more.

It wasn’t that he particularly disliked Rei’s apartment. In fact, he liked it a little too much, spent his time and nights there as often as his own student housing. Sometimes it felt more like home than...home. 

Rei was an easygoing host. He didn’t leave swim trunks to dry in the shared bathroom, and didn’t tend to wake him up while scrambling to get out early. It helped a lot that he had a small wardrobe of clothes steadily piling in the spare room. 

But, ah, look at him freeloading! And loitering, too, if he felt particularly depreciative. His parents paid for the over-cramped student quarters and the roommate-stolen food, but here he was taking up a spare bed and making messes he didn't intend to clean. At an arm a month and a kidney a year, shame should've taught him better. 

Yet he knew he’d be back in less than ten hours. 

“It’s like, _midnight._ Just stay over.” 

“Go away.” he snapped, but there was no heat to the comment, “If my fish die it’s on you.” 

_Again_ his brain splintered with the feeling that something was missing. He frowned, scratching his head. 

Rei twisted his nose in a grimace, then asked with the most snark he’d ever heard from the rich man, “You got lice?”

_“No!”_

Rei snickered. Eishi threw one of the seat pillows. Rei snickered again, dodging right, but it caught his shoulder and Eishi counted it a win. 

But the feeling returned soon after satisfaction abated. Something was _missing_ , or at least was forgotten. His belongings were in a small pile: His backpack, the tote he used for lunch, and the binder that would be a pain to put away. Tension knitted his eyebrows as he rose. “Hey, did I--” he began, but then he paused. 

Rei was grinning once more, poorly disguised by the book Eishi was about to ask for.

Eishi frowned under the gaze. “What?” He breathed, annoyed.

“Nothing.” He laughed, “do you really want a ride?”

This, again? “ _Yes.”_

“Because that seems like a hell of a lot more work than just going to your room.” 

“It’s _not--,”_ but he paused mid rebuttal.

And then the tiny niggling thought unwound, and _Ah_ , he thought, _that's what it was_. His shoulders and jaws slack, Eishi couldn't even muster a scowl. “You turd.” 

Rei grinned. 

“You could’ve just _said--”_

But he was cut off by Rei’s, “-- _then it wouldn’t have been funny.”_

He was already at the hallway entrance. “ _You absolute--”_

“Do you still want a ride? I can drop you off,” his eyes widened and he snorted, “I'll piggy back you the whole eight steps!”

“-- _terrible--.”_ He was at the door to his room, the room he’d only just started moving the rest of his belongings into. He turned and glared with all the anger that hadn't morphed into embarrassment. “ _Good. Night.”_ he bit, and then slammed the door. 

But not before Rei beamed, waving, and said, “Sweet dreams!” 

\--

Von Killerman hadn’t been expensive, but the tank it was in sure had. The investment burned a non-refundable hole in his pocket, so Eishi saw it fit to at least keep the single tenant alive. Sometimes he wondered if that was what Hill Mynah and Gull felt the same about him and the other four bodies they took care of, but doubted he'd find out anytime soon.

As he passed the aquarium, sleep tugging him to bed, he stopped by the treasure tank and watched the purple Beta swim. “Did you know about this?” He accused, scowling.

“Glub,” said Von Killerman, innocent as always.

Eishi nodded, unconvinced, but by then his head had made contact with the pillow and the world had turned a comfortable shade of black.

  
  



End file.
